To Be Framed
by wander-l-u-5-t
Summary: Sherlock drags John to one of his complicated cases, but when John is in to deep will they still manage a successful case? Slow in the beginning. Eventually becomes Johnlock


The familiar buzzing sound erupted from Sherlock's bedside. Staring at it for several moments his eyes begin to dance with glee as he trots towards the kitchen.

"JOHN!" He shouts nearly waking up the whole building.

"Dear god Sherlock its 6:30 in the morning what do you want." John sleepily lugged his feet and slumped onto the couch.

"Lestrade, Case, Murder, and a possible frame." Running to grab his coat, John groans in protest.

"Give-*yawn* Give me till quarter past to get ready."

Sherlock was already out the door, thrusting his arm into the air for a taxi. Of course this case seemed tiresome and close-shut to Sherlock, but he knew john needed to be part of it

. Smirking to himself at his own brilliance, slipped into the taxi seat with ease and shot a quick text towards John alerting him to meet him at the station.

John staring at the clock once more reluctantly walked towards his bedroom to get dressed. Still not fully convinced that this case has extreme importance he checks his phone to receive 2 messages. Forgetting to look at the second message, John looks at the location Sherlock sent him to meet him at. He was enjoying his morning; he was going to sleep in then get some breakfast with his sister.

Mrs. Hudson rushed to hand John a cup of tea from the kitchen,

"Oh Mrs. Hudson you are too kind thank you." Thankfully sipping the tea as he slips his shoes on he nods to his landlady to signify his departure. It was a normal day, a slight rain shadow clouds over the city and a sharp chill covers the streets. Signaling a taxi John was just 10 minutes behind Sherlock, his curiosity of the case growing.

Three police cars surround a rather downy café. John enters with his hands tucked in his jumper, shivering from the wind outside. Sherlock is towering over a body, which seems to be barley even touched.

"Late 40's" Sherlock examines the women's hand.

"Married." He continues to look over her with impassive eyes.

"Certainly dead." He roughly pushes the body to the other side and smirks towards John.

"You finally came to join us, what a delight."

"Well there wasn't much of a choice was there?"

A short silence overcomes the room, everyone looking up toward Sherlock to break it.

A loud cough interrupts the room when John finally speaks.

"Any leads then?"

"Several but to narrow them down to I must speak with the suspect."

"THERES NO BLOODY WAY I KILLED SOMEONE, GET THESE FILTHY THINGS OF MY HANDS. ASK ANYONE AROUND HEAR ASK-JOHN, OH JOHN PLEASE DO COME HERE!" A crazed women's voice boomed through the block outside.

Turned around to try to find where the voice was coming from, John vaguely recognized the voice.

The women now clearly in view from the window stared straight at Sherlock.

"John come along, we're leaving." Sherlock's whisper rang behind John.

"Harry..?"

"John don't make me put you on a leash."

"HARRY! Sherlock that's my sister she couldn't of done this, we must go help her!"

Watson began to push through the crowd of people forming to get to the clearly drunk women.

"Excuse me-

"Please move-

"Sorry."

John out of breath from jogging to the scene unraveling before him, touched the police mans shoulder.

"Please sir, surly you made a mistake please let her go she could not hurt, or even murder anyone. You are insane-"

The men straighten his back and now a good foot above John looked down and with a stern face simply spoke.

"This is certainly our one and only suspect, and if you knew anything about the law that would mean our MAIN suspect. Who invited you to this crime scene, this is a private-closed scene."

Sherlock stepping from behind John curled his lips and took a large breath.

"You really believe a raging alcoholic would commit a nearly impossible perfect crime?"  
The man eyed Holmes curiously and paused climbing into his car to stand up to Sherlock.

"Yes I do, do you have a problem with the law sir?"

Smiling once more, Sherlock laughed full of mirth;

"One precise slit, on her jugular. Using a newly sharpened dagger. Now tell me officer can a drunk who can't even form a proper sentence, be able to create a perfect cut in the only place that deep enough could kill someone with out much damage?"

The man stood there obviously stunned.

"No but the women-"

"Yes and tell me why would a women who goes to the same bar to get pissed every night be in the exact same place same time when this women who clearly has no connection to the suspect judging by the where the clothes came from, have you even done a background check on the body? If you have, you would have realized that she is from France, and not England. She also was meeting someone here with the little luggage and moneys he carried, probably a business meeting-but oh no the person at the scene must be the suspect."

"THE DARK HAIRED ONE IS RIGHT IMM-IMM TELLIN' YOU. I DID NOTHING WRONG I WAS SIMPLY GOING OUT FOR A DRINK."

A second policeman walked into view to sit in the passenger seat of the car.

"Harry-you are not helping please just be quiet and do what you are simply told to do nothing more" John's tiresome attitude towards the situation seemed to bore Sherlock.

"If you do not back off we will have two suspects coming with us, now I do advise you to step back because she will be coming with us. This case is for police only, no consulting detectives or whatever you call yourselves."

The second policeman intervened ushering the man to drive the car, Watson rubbed his eyes in defeat.

Sherlock looking down at his friend felt something of uncertainty towards him, patting his shoulder he looked towards the license plate of the car that just drove out of view. Laughing more towards himself Holmes cracked a smile. Walking away from the loud mess scattered about the street.

"My dear John, this is not the end it is quite far from it"

* * *

***This is my first ever really involved Fanfic. I apologize in advance for any mistakes made by me and I know there are quite a lot. Thanks for reading hopefully should post more on a regular basis or I should try. If you are reading this you actually chose to read my horrible awful writing for the moment. Im hoping it does get better eventually THANK YOU TO EVERYONE.**


End file.
